supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiseman (Entity)
Wiseman was originally the manifestation of Gunz Lazar's inner darkness and is a malevolent entity created by Coredegon to act as his main enforcer in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Wiseman's identity has been used by several characters who have been consumed by darkness. Eventually, Wiseman became a seperate entity from Coredegon, and eventually no longer needed a host body to live. Despite this, Wiseman is somewhat loyal to Coredegon, even if he doesn't show it. It is later revealed that the new Wiseman is actually a combined body for Master Hand and Crazy Hand that was created by Tikal. Wiseman is later destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer when the tyrant destroys his helmet. Despite this, Wiseman continues to exist as an entity who would emerge whenever someone put on his helmet. It is revealed in Season 35 that the Wiseman persona can be activated in anyone who has assumed the identity in the past at will. Users Coredegon - Coredegon was the one who created the Wiseman persona. As Coredegon was trapped between dimensions, he created Wiseman to be his vessel so Coredegon can gather the energy he needs to ressurect himself. Even after Coredegon revealed himself, he continued to use the Wiseman identity until he passed the identity to Tikal. After arriving in the Internet, Coredegon began using his Wiseman persona once again until he abandoned it again prior to the battle between Silver the Hedgehog and Dark Silver. Coredegon ultimately abandoned the Wiseman persona during the Grand Finale, and only uses it when he isn't in battle. Shadow the Hedgehog - When Coredegon found himself trapped between dimensions as Wiseman, he was unable to escape without a body. However, thanks to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Coredegon is able to possess Shadow the Hedgehog, transforming him into Wiseman. This incarnation of Wiseman is different from the other versions as he is respectful towards others, which he acquired from Shadow. This Wiseman is also the first Wiseman that didn't willingly use the identity. Tikal - After being released from the creepypastas' control, Tikal's personality changed radically, as she became colder and heartless, desired revenge against the creepypastas and as a result, and at Betadron's insistence, Tikal sold her soul to Coredegon, becoming the new Wiseman. Unlike the previous incarnations, this Wiseman retains Tikal's body frame, and is willing to work with the heroes to accomplish her goals. It is later revealed that Tikal manipulated events so that she could turn Wiseman into a vessel for Master Hand and Crazy Hand. This is notably the only time that the Nonets have been present before someone used the Wiseman persona, and the only time they support the use of the persona. Gunz Lazar - After Coredegon was confident of his victory, he gave Gunz the Wiseman helmet. At the Dark Heroes of Legend's insistence, Gunz put on Wiseman's helmet, becoming the new Wiseman in the process. Unlike the previous and following Wiseman incarnations, Gunz wears a red suit rather than black. After this, Wiseman no longer serves Coredegon, due to reuniting with Gunz. Gunz later abandons the Wiseman persona and passes it to Tikal, as she can no longer survive without it. Fabia Sheen - After the Dark Heroes of Legend lost control of their powers, Coredegon emerged from them, and blasted their friends to near-death. Afterwards, Fabia is seen floating in the Wiseman suit, so it can be assumed she is currently possessed by Wiseman. Fabia later willingly assumes the Wiseman persona after Psycho Kirby's death, but retains her free will. Fleetway Super Sonic - While it is unknown how, Fleetway Super Sonic assumed the Wiseman persona to avoid getting killed by the Heroes of Legend and make it to the new Smash World. Out of all the Wiseman seen so far, Fleetway Super Sonic has demonstrated more of Wiseman's abilities, such as severing a Mechtogan's link with their Bakugan without killing them, and converting a deceased Bakugan's energy back to the Bakugan itself. Due to Fleetway Super Sonic being the current user of the persona, this version of Wiseman is even more deranged than the original version due to Fleetway Super Sonic's destructive nature. Lena Isis - Lena became the 7th Wiseman due to Coredegon brainwashing her for his own sinister purposes. Unlike the previous Wisemans, this version of Wiseman is more of a subordinate. Like Shadow, Lena did not become Wiseman willingly. Blaze the Cat - After Coredegon abandoned the Wiseman persona, he gave Blaze (who had previously been captured in order to lure Silver to Crisis City) a choice of either fleeing for her life or staying to watch and possibly getting caught in the crossfire, resulting in Silver turning out like Dark Silver. However, Blaze decided on neither option, instead deciding to put on the Wiseman helmet and assist Silver in his fight against Dark Silver. Blaze is, notably, the first protagonist to put on the Wiseman helmet willingly and not get brainwashed by Coredegon as a result. Zombie Wasp - After Coredegon revealed Sakura's treachery and abandoned the Wiseman persona, Zombie Wasp put on the helmet in order to enhance her abilities. Zombie Wasp is the first zombie to use the Wiseman persona, and the second to not succumb to Coredegon's influence, the first being Blaze. Sakura Haruno - After Sasuke's failed attempt to kill them, Mechtavius Destroyer offered the Wiseman helmet to Sakura. Realizing that the Sasuke she knew is gone and having fallen in love with Mechtavius Destroyer, Sakura willingly puts on the Wiseman helmet and joins Mechtavius Destroyer despite the objections of the Nonet Bakugan. Sakura is the second person infected with the zombie virus to use the Wiseman persona. Trivia *Most of the people who have assumed the Wiseman persona are female, with Shadow, Gunz, Fleetway Super Sonic, and Coredegon being the only users of the Wiseman persona that are male. Category:Antagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Antagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters